propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Old Hatreds
Old Hatreds was a phase set within the Burning Crusade period. It was an unoffical stage of Prologue, lead by the Lore and Weaver team. The project ran for over a month, with certain sections of Outlands being introduced over time. Introduction “''We thought it lay dormant and for years we ignored it... we were so wrong. I remember well when it happened, when those great beasts appeared and tore our world asunder with chaos and death. Things are looking up... we’ve been on the road for a few weeks now and then soon, we’ll be at the portal to take the fight to them!” The nations of the Alliance and of the Horde had battled over land throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor but in this time of ignorance they had forgotten about a dormant power that sought to destroy all that the Alliance and Horde had worked for. From the Dark Portal demons came and lay siege to the settlements of both the Alliance and the Horde. In the massive battles that ensued, many lost their lives but the united nations of the Alliance and of the Horde managed to repel the threat of demons that had seemingly consumed Azeroth in a mere week. The leaders of the Alliance and the Horde now realized that the threat they once believed to be forgotten was now greater than ever. The nations assembled their forces, enlisted masses and masses of citizens in the hope to take the fight beyond the Dark Portal and to Illidan and his demonic hordes. You are one of those men and women of honor that have taken up the courage to fight. You have left your home, your family and friends to traverse to the Dark Portal. Alone you are but united with the masses of others you march in hopes of glory and liberation from the hordes that await thee. The Story of Old Hatreds Alongside the Roleplay within the server, the meta-story for this phase was posted within the forums, giving players the basic understanding The Story Begins The strike through the Dark Portal began promisingly, with the forces of the Alliance and Horde throwing themselves across the portal, beating back the demons that opposed them and setting up camp in Hellfire Peninsula. But what happened next they did not expect: Illidan Stormrage had the Dark Portal sealed; an act carried out with rapidity and secrecy by some of the most skilled magisters under his service. In a single insant, the ancient demon hunter cut off the Azerothian reinforcements and supplies, stranding the invaders in the land he intended to make their tomb. They are alone on a drifting fragment of a world that is unfamiliar to many of them. Once before, Illidan severed the link to other worlds so he could destroy the forces that opposed him in Outland, and it appears the strategems he once used so well against the Legion are now turned on the Horde and Alliance. Clearly, the Lord of Outland will not meekly forfeit his domain. On this wrecked world the Horde have built a new camp, which they have christened Thrallmar in honour of their Warchief. Orcs who had known Draenor intimately or barely, along with Orcs, Trolls and Tauren who have never set foot on this windswept world now call this fortification home. Meanwhile the Alliance forces have sheltered at Honor Hold; a fort manned by veterans who have been there since the portal was first closed by Khadgar. These veterans know something of the Draenei; and even some distant word of the strange Draenei city that they have lately heard of known as Shattrath; but there is little time nor inclination to see the truth of the tall tales spun by these aging warriors: The Fel Horde is upon them. For years Honor Hold has fought a war of attrition against the Fel Horde; holding out against repeated, low-level sieges; but the Fel Horde never overstretched its strength, keeping the bulk of its forces couped up in Hellfire Citadel. That way no matter how successful the Sons of Lothar were, the armies of self-proclaimed Warchief Kargath Bladefist would cling to the Citadel that was once a beacon of power in the Old Horde. Now the Fel Horde attacks both Honor Hold and Thrallmar in a frenzy; a reckless, almost suicidal ferocity that is astonishing as it is deadly. For the orcs, this war is especially tragic. They find themselves slaughtering their crazed, psychotic kin; some of whom could even be relatives they had longed to see on arrival. Deeply troubled by the demonic taint, the Orcs turn to Doctor Flemming and his Forsaken Apocatheries in an earnest hope that his practicioners may find a cure to the Fel Orc condition... a task the Doctor and his rotting associates have accepted with an almost unseemly curiosity. The Dwarves and Gnomes see more to this new world then conflict. Another planet means another entire archaeological history; with the development of cultures and socieites that could be radically different from those they knew on Azeroth - and so, the Dwarves hope that, in understanding the history of Outland, they may better understand themselves... or maybe find out where some old wealthy bastards stashed all his gold. For Gnomes; the prospects of testing technology in such an unstable environment and further developing their craft is a wonder in itself. To the rest of the new arrivals, the Fel Horde are a brutal abomination; but to the Night Elves, they see in it only the hand of the Betrayer. The Betrayer who ten thousand years ago earned his name at the Well of Eternity; the Betrayer who has allied himself to those former Night Elves long fallen from grace - satyrs, naga, blood elves. Not only has the Betrayer escaped the Night Elf justice which he should be submitted to in utmost severity; he has built for himself an empire. Neither of these things can be allowed to stand. But the Horde and Alliance were not the only ones to travel unto Outland. Newly arrived from Silvermoon, many Blood Elves have established themselves in Falcon Watch; eager to reap the bounty of Outlands' prodigious magical energy and be of service to the Sunstrider dynasty. They only await the arrival of envoys from Kael'thas bringing them the glorious news of his plan. Soon, they are sure, they shall reap the benefits of this world. At the Temple of Telhamat; the Draenei look to the south. Sha'naar was once a temple much like Telhamat, and after the fall, it was the capital of the Dreghood tribe of Broken; but now they are in slavery and servitude, lorded over by Illidari taskmasters and demons. Having a newfound sympathy for their damaged brethren from the compassion of the Prophet to Nobundo, the Exiled Ones seek to save their brethren and right the wrongs the minions of the Black Temple's master inflict on them... and, thinking always in the long term, perhaps the time has come to begin to forge the Army of the Light of which was prophesied - who can say? The Story Continues Clouds rumbled over the eerie green glow of Shadowmoon's early morn. Deep within the labyrinthine halls of the Black Temple, the sleepless Lord of Outland strode back and forth, an arm behind his back, the other gesturing wildly. "Terokkar!" He spat, livid with anger, his face contorted in rage. He could not even look at the stooped figure before him. "Did we not seal the Portal? Did I not say to Kargath, slay the invaders, dash them on the red sands of Hellfire or your head will be as shattered as your fists? Did I not say that?" Illidan punched a wall in fury; the great demon hunter's strength almost made the very foundation of the ancient Draenei temple shake. "Were I at Hellfire myself they would have been sliced between my glaives like that Princeling Arthas!" A deep, laborious sigh issued from the Ashtongue leader, who eyed the Betrayer guardedly. "The invading forces have spread out without decesively engaging the Fel Horde in Hellfire, the Naga of Zangarmarsh or your Blood Elves and Orcs in Terokkar..." "And your people, Akama." "Yes." The Broken responded. "My people." "I do not forget their betrayal at Sha'naar!" Illidan hissed, turning to former anchorite. "Hold yourself responsible, worm." Akama bowed his head and said nothing, his expression illegible through his hood and malformed teeth. "The point remains;" Akama continued, "all they have succeeded in doing is extending their supply lines across three provinces of your Lord's domain... making their defensive situation ever more perilous. If they continue in this manner, they will simply leak all over the continent, achieve nothing, and can be destroyed as scattered units." "''Do not speak to me as a child. I know they have made this fatal error; I am just furious that my minions have failed me in not dashing them sooner. They have made the matter far easier for us and will die soon, but we still suffered many.... complications." Illidan turned his face to the ground; as if he were a giant may examining a gnat."The war at Zeth'gor with the Alliance. The destruction of a fel reaver by the Thrallish Horde, who already make a common cause with their 'untainted' kin. Those filthy zombies that slaughter their way across Aggonar. The Night Elves who in their boundless arrogance engage in a pathetic emulation of Maiev's hunt, fighting the War of the Ancients anew with the Naga they loathe. The foolish Draenei with their obnoxious efforts to 'liberate' their people. Even our one shining point, the fresh army of Blood Elf pilgrims sent to aid us, have proven fractious and unreliable, as likely to fight for Shattrath as they are to fight for us." Illidan had calmed himself. He turned from the wall and turned out to the first sickly lights of dawn. "There are far too many irritants on this land. I do not wish to occupy my mind with their trifling inconveniences. I have great plans for this world. Great plans. Tell me, wretch, what do you know of the Well of Eternity?" "You have not told me of any such thing, my Lord." "As it is none of your concern." Illidan said dismissively, his back to Akama, an imperious wave to silence him. "Ten thousand years ago I was imprisoned for recreating that well; and now..." A faint smile spread across Illidan's face. "Don't you see? Magical energy as you could only dream. Power is more then armies and citadels, draenei, it is wielded through the very currents of the arcane... an energy that would be all mine... the Burning Legion would not dare to invade Outland then, they would fear me..." A distant, cold, harsh gleam flickered beneath the Betrayer's blindfold. "This world would be a plaything I could remake..." Illidan shrugged his shoulders at last. For the first time he faced Akama. "Well; I will comfort myself in knowing there is some satisfaction in murdering anything that irritates you." He leaned down to the Broken, and snarled, slowly, measuredly: "See to it that Kargath, Vashj and Salrin understand that I want serial genocide. A nice, clean, spotless world. If any stains remain, I will use their desiccated remains as a soap. Am I quite clear?" Akama said nothing, he only bowed lowly, nodded lower still, and departed soundlessly. Guilds Introduced in the phase was the idea of pre-set guilds. These guilds took into consideration every aspect of both factions and covering every race. Below are the initial guilds formed. Every member of the server was placed within these guilds, to increase activity and Roleplay within the specific regions. These guilds were: Alliance: * 10th Legion * The Ironhammer Expedition * Adamantine Cog * The Sentinel Vanguard Horde: *Fist of Grommash *Royal Apothecary Expedition Independant: / Alliance: * The Exiled Ones Independant: * Sunfire Pilgrimage Subsequent to the launch of the server, a further number of guilds were made for various reasons. These guilds were: Horde: *Darktooth Tribe Independant: * Eranu'Dorei * Scryers * Illidari * Earthen Ring * The Lost Alliance Category:Horde Category:Alliance Category:Old Hatreds